Golden Captain
by BlackBunnysite
Summary: Summary: Something's brewing on a planet far away and to make matters worse Jim has forgotten to tell his mother something about his life. Mother not happy! K/S Slash. Sorry, guys but I'll be away for a month. Here's the fourth part.
1. Prolog : Seer

Golden Captain

Prolog: Seer

Author: BlackBunnySite

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Rating: M (at least)

Summary: Somethings brewing an a planet far away and to make matters worse Jim has forgotten to tell his mother something about his life. Mother not happy!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to degrade a character created by someone else, as the work is FICTIONAL.

Notes: This is unbeataed.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and all sorts of crazy shit.

Word Count: 534

10 months and two days after Nero's demise.

Thelasy, the divided planet.

The temple of the gods was quiet, as all three leaders gathered around the altar. The one on the right was a tall man with dark hair and blue skin. The black tattoos on his arms, showed his high rank and all the battles he had fought in. His hard face a mask of coldness, as he kneeled before the golden altar.

The one on the right was roughly the same height and build as the other two. His hair was a light brown, skin a sunny yellow. His tattoos were on his shoulders and back, daring anyone who looked at them to stab him from behind, because that would be the only way to defeat him.

The man in the middle had red skin and yellow hair. The ink on his chest showing the same status as the other two men. He kneeled before the altar as the others did and together they waited.

For years their planet had been divided in three camps. It was hardly remembered how the war started, but there was no end in sight. The only thing they all had in common was this temple. Here were the holy Seer and her priests had tried for years to get them all together. Now she had requested all three of them to come and they had obeyed.

As the woman slowly stepped into the room, all three men looked up. A light violet veil covered her, only missing the ground for inches as she walked towards the altar. Four other women followed behind her carrying bowls of fruits and flowers, that they offered up to the gods. The all kneeled down and silently started to chant their prayers.

Then she Spocke, her voice silent but strong, laced with all the wisdom and mystery that surrounded her: "The end of the war is near."

The men looked up stunned. They knew this voice. It only filtered through when the seer made a prophecy. One that would hold true not matter what happened.

"The Golden Captain approaches. Victory will befall the one who has him. Through the Golden Captain our Uniter will be found."

The air around them was charged with tension and lust for victory as each of them, hungered for this weapon. They had been blinded by arrogance and greed long ago. This only made it worse and the Seer Spocke again: "When the time comes, you must obey our laws to the letter or your honor will be lost to you for ever. Only if you gain victory according to our laws, will you be king. Make your decisions wisely or disgrace will befall you and your clans. The Golden Captain will be found soon."

***********

Several light years away.

A shudder ran through James Kirk as he looked out over the bridge, his best friend, Bones leaning against the railing next to him. "You okay, Jim?" the doctor asked with a raised brow. The Captain rubbed his arms a bit and looked around the room as Spock joined them, also looking a bit concerned.

"I'm not sure, guys. Just felt...like someone just walked over my grave."

***************


	2. Chapter One: Mother's

Golden Captain

Chapter One: Mother's

Author: BlackBunnySite

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Rating: M (at least)

Summary: Something's brewing on a planet far away and to make matters worse Jim has forgotten to tell his mother something about his life. Mother not happy!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to degrade a character created by someone else, as the work is FICTIONAL.

Notes: This is unbeataed.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and all sorts of crazy shit.

Word Count: 1878

It had been a long time that Jim had been this scared. Sure, in the the last eleven months, there had been numerous opportunities for a very painful death. They'd even just narrowly avoided a war or two, thanks to the aggressiveness of their alien enemies.

Still, he'd rather face a round with a Klingon or Romulan, than this.

"...can't believe I have to hear it from, your brother, who had to learn it, from another officer. My own son, keeps it secret from me. Are you ashamed of your mother?"

The angry face of Winona Kirk hovered on the screen, an extremely guilty looking Sam standing in the background.

Her triad had lasted already a few minutes and Jim, thought about a way to answer her without getting his head bitten off a bit more.

"No, of course I'm not, mum. It's just well...." He started as he rubbed his neck with his right hand. "...it wasn't only my decision mum. Also it's all fairly new, in a way. We weren't sure if it would hold-"

His mother interrupted him again, with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Are you or are you not, joined forever by Vulcan standards?"

"Uhm...yes, kind of. Ah...the Bond was more a spur of the moment thing. Not that we didn't think about it thoroughly, but we hadn't planed it to happen until later either."

"And you did not think that, telling your mother that you're married would be something I needed to know?"

"Mum, I was going to tell you, seriously. I just wanted to tell you in person, when we get back."

"I see." Judging from the expression she wore, she didn't believe him at all.

He knew this would end bad and it was confirmed as soon as Winona Spocke again.

"You will make this official, won't you son?"

"It already is."

"So you had a party?"

"No."

"A marriage contract?"

"No."

"A ceremony?!"

"No."

"Guests, friends and family there to witness your vows?"

"No..."

"Alright. Don't worry, son. I will take care of it." She said grabbing a notepad and a pencil.

"Is Spock allergic to anything?"

"Mum, what are you talking about?" He threw in completely weirded out.

"I will organize the wedding. It will take place a week after you land, so no detours are we clear?"

"Mum have you forgotten to take your pills, because I think your crazy is shining through-" The Captain stopped as he saw the evil glare she threw him.

"Jimmy," she started sweetly. "I organised your brothers wedding, remember. You brother let me and Aury deal with everything...and of course my beloved younger son, will love to help his mother with organizing his own wedding, won't you dear?!"

Her tone bore no argument and as he had said before, his mother could scare the living daylights out of him if she wanted to.

"Sure, mum."

"Good boy."

***************

"I fail to see, the reason why we need to have an earth wedding, if you do not wish to have it, Jim." Spock said, while Jim was cuddled up on his lap and tried to explain the situation. They were sitting on the couch in Jim's quarters, their shift had just ended.

"Spock, I know you Vulcans have different customs, but on earth there is one rule that holds true for almost all men."

His first officer raised one of those expressive, and really sex, eyebrows as a sign for him to continue.

"When our mothers really, really want something we give them what they want, because they scare the hell out of us."

"That is completely illogical. I was under the assumption that you love your mother. There is no reason for you to fear her."

"Of course I love my mother, Spock. Still, she can be pretty scary if she wants to. Most mothers have that distinct ability. Besides...." He declared smiling. "She just wants to be there with me, on the happiest day of my life. She's a bit old fashioned, this means a lot to her, Spock. Pretty Please?"

Spock gave an annoyed sigh, well, as annoyed as a repressed Vulcan gets, and nodded.

"I find it disconcerting, when you look at me in this way. It seems to convey the need in me to give into your demands. Though I'm still not sure why Dr McCoy insists on calling it 'Puppy Eyes'. They do not look like those of an animal to me."

Jim grinned against the other man's chest.

"Will it be necessary to invite my father? On our current route it will be an easy task to bring him with us."

"Do you think he would want to come? My mother sure would like for him to be there."

"I will send him a message."

"Thanks, Spock." Jim sighed as he cuddled closer. "And please be assured that mum is not as crazy as she sounds."

"I am sure, she is not." Spock agreed. "A crazy person, would never be able to take care of two children all on her own."

*************

"Jim, is this a joke?"

The Captain had been on the bridge for a mere three minutes when his best-friend-slash-medical-officer stormed into the room.

Bones was frantically waving a data pad, eyes as wide as saucers.

It looked really funny.

"Bones, not that I don't like your company, but is there a reason you're here?"

The blond asked, as he watched the other man amused.

"Damn straight there is. I thought, it would be prudent to find out if you're pulling my leg with this, and if you do, it's not your best prank."

With that said, Bones threw the data pad into his lap.

Frowning, Jim began to read....and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Damn, that woman really wastes no time."

"What woman? Are you and Spock having a three-way?"

"That's my mothers doing."

"Eww...Jim, that's disgusting, even for you."

"I'm talking about the invitation, Bones. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You mother send me an invitation to your wedding?"

"Yes," Jim hissed in annoyance as he noticed the rest of the bridge crew watched them. "She is planing a wedding for Spock and me. Obviously she's already send word out."

"No kidding." Sulu threw in suddenly. "I was going to ask you about that one myself, before the doctor brought it up."

"Me too." Chekov chimed in also.

"Yeah." Uhura agreed as the rest of the crew, except Spock nodded.

"Are you telling me, my mother invited all of you?"

"Actually, I checked the system, Captain. All people aboard got one." Chekov said shrugging apologetic.

Jim paled, Spock stiffened.

"Mr. Spock..."

"Yes, Captain."

"Once we reach earth you're allowed to nerve-pinch her whenever you deem it necessary."

"Understood, Captain."

Still slightly pale, he reached for a button on his arms rest and opened the communication channel to the rest of the ship.

"Attention crew this is the Captain. The wedding invitations that you got today, are legitimate. You are not required to come if you do not wish to, since it is your vacation time. Just know that those invitations are for real. Have a nice day."

Jim sank back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Do you wish to retract your statement about your mother's sanity from last night, Jim?" His lover asked, with a slight tone of fond exasperation in his voice, that everyone but Kirk seemed to miss.

"I think that would be appropriate, Spock."

"I agree. We will arrive on New Vulcan in twenty minutes. My father seems to be overjoyed, to meet your mother, by the way."

"Overjoyed?"

"Well, in his terms of expression that is what I detected from his reaction."

"God, help us."

"Indeed."

***********

It had always been awkward to meet the parents. Well, that was actually what his other friends had told Jim, since he had never done that thing before himself.

That he already knew Sarek was the only positive thing in all this, so luckily it went off without much drama.

Spock's father was fairly civil and in Vulcan-Terms actually pretty friendly.

"We must discuss, what your earth ceremony entails, in detail." The older Vulcan said over dinner. "I already know the essence of it, but I heard there are several ceremonies on your planet."

Jim nodded thoughtful. "There are. I'm not sure, which one my mother picked out, yet. She will have send me a message about her progress probably soon. Hopefully she's not angry anymore or I end up wearing a dress."

Both Vulcans raised their brows and Jim reddened.

"You never expressed the desire to wear a dress before, Jim." Spock said. "We are aware that there are men on your planet who, wear female clothing, of course, but you never attempted to do that before?!"

"I'm not to happy to have to try it now, Spock. It was just a joke." He explained as his face got back to it's normal color. "I meant it more in the way that mum, would make me wear it out of revenge, because I did not tell her about us sooner."

"It is a curious custom." Sarek said mildly surprised. "We would never take revenge on our children, because they wished not to tell us something private."

Jim smiled with fondness. "It is as strange custom. Still, it helps earth children to behave themselves. When I was younger, my brother once made fun of a girl, because she was a bit bigger around the hips than normal. So my mother made him wear a balloon under his shirt for a whole week. After that he had learned not to belittle someone because of the way they look."

Jim knew his lover good enough to know he was smiling more than amused and it seemed his father was entertained with this as well.

"That was good lesson than." Sarek intoned. "I'm looking forward to talk with your mother."

Although it was meant in a warm and friendly tone, Jim had to suppress a shiver.

All the things his mother could tell his future-father-in-law.

He just prayed she would hold herself back a little.

********************

"Well, look on the positive side." Bones got out between chuckles. "At least it's not a dress."

Jim's face was still bright red, as he held his garments. His mother had gotten him a very formal and elegant suit. It was perfect. There was only one problem.

"It's white, Bones. WHITE!" He hissed in panic.

"Well, not completely."

"Yeah, the golden embroidery on it, totally makes it better." Jim huffed as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, what do you expect? You let your mother choose it." Bone snickered as he started to put his black tux on.

The Enterprise Captain, hung his head as he stepped out of his trousers and put the new ones on.

"I was hoping that she wouldn't want to embarrass me in front of my crew on my wedding day."

"Fat chance." His best friend snorted, as he tied his bow tie. "Just pray that she doesn't start telling stories about your misspent youth at the reception."

A shiver ran through Jim.

Good God, please let me get through this without murdering her.

**************


	3. Chapter Two: Friends

Golden Captain

Chapter Two: Friends

Author: BlackBunnySite

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Rating: M (at least)

Summary: Let's see what everyone, including the friends, are up to?!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to degrade a character created by someone else, as the work is FICTIONAL.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and all sorts of crazy shit.

Word Count: 1978

Notes: This is unbeataed.

Notes#2: Thanks for all the reviews. Special thanks to: my renji-kun, Hallenee, applepie1989, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, realistjoker, Plutobaby494, P.D.T.

You guys are awesome.

Notes#3: No, Jim isn't the bride. Since they're both guys there is no bride. I just wrote it in this way, because Jim's Mum was still punishing him for not telling her sooner. So she does everything to get him riled up.

Also description for the wedding garments are in here, so I hope it's okay.

_i"Fat chance." His best friend snorted, as he tied his bow tie. "Just pray that she doesn't start telling stories about your misspent youth at the reception."_

_A shiver ran through Jim._

_Good God, please let me get through this without murdering her./i_

As he gave himself a once over in the mirror, he started to calm down a little. It really could have been worse. The material was light and comfortable, so he wasn't to irritated by his mother's insistence on the color.

His shirt had sleeves that were a bit wider than normal and the golden stitches were used in a cross-lacing that ran from his elbow down. The same cross-lacing was found on his sides and the 0.12 inches tick golden strands looked actually not to bad. On the front was Symbol. In the middle was a nine-pointed star. He had no idea what that was for, but his mother had always been a bit eccentric, so he didn't really care either. His pants thankfully, were just complete white and just as light and soft as the shirt. It made him feel still rather naked, all in all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before he could say anything Bones had already left the room to get it.

They were still at the Academy, since their shuttle to his hometown would depart tomorrow. When he had arrived at his assigned room, the package with his garments had set on his bed, looking totally innocent. Once he'd opened it and realised what it was he'd nearly screamed.

Not two minutes later Bones had stormed in and told him that his mother had the best fashion sense ever and 'thanks for the suit, by the way'. As he had understood what his best friends was saying, he had tried to hide his package as fast as he could, but Bones had been faster. And then the idiot had nearly laughed himself to death. He hated Leo sometimes.

Jim checked himself over, once again and nodded to himself in the mirror. It was okay. He would be able to wear it, without dying of shame.

"Hey Jim." Bones said as he came back into the room. "Hurry up, and change back. Spock is waiting outside. Admiral Pike wants to see us."

Raising his eyebrows the younger man asked: "Why didn't you let him in?"

"It's bad luck, to see the bride in the wedding cloth." He giggled.

The pillow hit McCoy directly in the face. Bones just kept laughing.

*************

"So?" The Admiral eyed both, Captain and First Officer, with an amused glint in his eyes. "Do you require more vacation time? I heard a honeymoon can take up to five weeks in some cultures."

Jim flushed bright red, while Spock did the same in green. Bones just snorted.

"No, Admiral. The two weeks leave will be efficient for us." The Vulcan said. "So?" Jim cautioned. "You've gotten the invitation then?!"

Frowning lightly the older man answered: "Well, yes, but since I'm going to administer your wedding vows, it seemed really prudent for me to be there anyway."

Well, that at least helped both men to stop blushing, because now they went a bit pale. "Ye...yes, of course, Sir...we just...." Jim started to stammer looking at his lover nervously.

"Mrs. Kirk, has thought it prudent for us to be involved as little as possible, Sir." The Vulcan explained. "Just as I entered my quarters, I noticed the garments she picked out for me. I was surprised to find it to be my size. At this point we are not even entirely sure, where she wants us to marry."

The amused twinkle returned to the Admirals eyes and he patted Kirk on the shoulder. "My boy, you must have either really pissed her of or she just wants you married, very badly."

Jim snorted. "It's a bit of both, but she promised that I would be allowed to make decisions, as soon as I was back. The same goes for Spock."

"I have no opinion on the matter, Jim." The Vulcan intoned. "This is important for your mother and you. I do not know, what would be appropriate, so I will not interfere."

Eyes narrowed the Captain got in front of his First Officer and crossed his arms over his chest. "You will not get out of helping, Spock. If I have to deal with her than so do you."

"I do not see the logic in that. She is your mother."

An evil grin spread across Jim's face and Bones wisely took a few steps back, as Spock watched that in puzzlement.

"We're family, now Spock, remember. That means she belongs with you now as well as I do."

The taller man faltered as he realized that. "I see..."

"Having second thoughts after the fact?"

"Of course not. You gave me a very efficient way to deal with this."

"I did?"

"You said, and I quote: 'Once we reach earth you're allowed to nerve-pinch her whenever you deem it necessary'. I think I'll manage."

*************

As soon as they had stepped out of the Vehicle, Jim was hugged like crazy, from just as sane mother. Still it was easy to see, that Jim revealed in it. Spock already knew how cuddly his Captain could get. "Jim, my baby." She whispered against his chest. "I'm so happy to see you. You'll love what I've planed."

The blond man grinned as he hugged her back. "I'm sure, mum. I missed you too."

As she released him, she gave Spock a once over and smiled. A bit uncertain she hold out her hand. "It's nice to finally met you, Spock."

Spock tried to convey as much warm, as he was able to, without completely losing his Vulcan Composure as he shook her hand. "It is a pleasant event to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Kirk."

"Oh please, boy. Call me Winona. We're family." The older woman said and smiled before greeting Spock's father. "Sarek, it is a pleasure to have you here."

The elder Vulcan nodded as they shook hands, too: "A very pleasure, indeed. I would very much like to discuss with you, the ramifications of the ceremony."

"Of course, Sarek." Winona nodded. "But first get all your things, into the house. You too, will have the guest bedrooms." She threw Jim and annoyed stare, as he tried to protest. "You are not married, yet. You can stay apart a few nights, it's not as you'll need to have sex every day."

"Muuum...." Jim whined red faced. "I already said, I'm sorry. Please stop embarrassing me or I'll run for the hills!"

"Alright, alright." I'll behave myself."

"I believe it, when I see it."

*********************

Montgomery loved to work on the Enterprise-A, he really did. He liked his co-workers pretty much too, especially Uhura so it wasn't a far stretch that he had agreed to help her. "Come on, Scotty." The dark woman laughed. "This will be awesome. Spock won't know, what hit him."

"That's what I fear, hon." The older man intoned. "You know, that we're talking about Spock here and not Jim, right?"

"Aww, course I do. But he agreed to have a human wedding. It's only prudent, that he gets a very human Bachelor Party as well."

"You don't think he'll be kind pissed of about the strippers?"

"No way. Besides, he'll be much to shocked to get a word out."

"That's really comforting to know."

************

Leonard McCoy, knew what was up of course, also he knew that Jim expected him to organize his own party. McCoy on the other hand, really did not encore Spock's wrath, if the very possessive Vulcan found out he got Jim a round of strippers. So he did the only thing that would make sure, he would be clear. He followed Uhura and Scotty to find out just were there Party would be. Afterwards he rented the VIP night club area right next them and bought the alcohol. Jim would get his strippers and if Spock really git pissed, it would be Scotty's and Uhura's asses on the line.

Life was just good sometimes.

************

Sulu and Chekov had decided to go shopping together, because both had no idea what to get the Captain and Spock for their wedding. It had been obvious that, however long their marriage lasted, what they needed most were more blasters. At the rate their Captain got into trouble, probably some narcotics, for Spock too. It was quiet scary to see an outraged Vulcan beating a Romulan senseless, because said Romulan had dared to hit the Captain in the face. The Romulan had lived, but he sure as hell had been scared shit-less off Spock afterwards. The only positive side about the whole thing had been, that the man had told them all they needed to know, without further prompting. On the other side, Kirk had been rightly pissed off and confined his First to his quarters for a whole day.

"So, do you think we should get them one of these? They look kind of nice." Checkov asked holding up a red pillow case shaped like a heart.

Sulu shuddered in disgust and shook his head. "I don't think the Captain would be to happy about it. How about we get them matching watches? That way we both got something?!"

"Yes, maybe I could modify them a bit too." The kid grinned with a blinding smile. It was one of those that made Hikaru's heart jump in his chest.

"Sure, why not." He agreed. "As long as you don't overdo it."

"Would I ever?"

Hikaru just snorted, not dignifying that with an answer.

***************

"Mum, I like the blue ones better." Jim complained. "I know this means much to you, but it's still my wedding. So will you please let me have the flowers I want."

"Alright, alright. They're not bad anyway." His mother relented, before turning back to the salesman. "We'll take 7 dozen of those, then. Will they be delivered by tomorrow?"

"Or course, mam." The older man said and noted the order.

After they had left, Winona on her son's arm, they headed to the party service to change the menu. Jim had completely forgotten to tell his mother, that Vulcan's were vegetarian. "I don't want anything with meat, at the reception." Jim began. "I know Spock wouldn't complain, but I know he doesn't like it."

"Sure, baby. That won't be to difficult."

Jim nodded and then looked side ways at his mother. "By the way, I meant to ask you. What's with the weird symbol on my shirt? I know, you had a reason for putting it there."

Winona twirled one of her blond locks on her pointer finger, as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Of course I had. It look really nice and also you and Spock are always flying around the galaxy. I thought a star was very appropriate. Spock's outfit is the same as yours, but his is in black."

Her son pouted, as she had ended her evasive answer. Whatever she thought the symbol meant, she wouldn't tell him. She had always had been a bit weird that way.

"Couldn't you have at least, made it a bit wider. It practically clings to my skin."

"Well, you have been away for a while, Jim." She giggled. "I kind of didn't anticipate how much you've filled out."

"You saw me last year and I haven't changed a bit since then." Jim huffed, as he gave her an evil look.

She just kept giggling. "Please honey, I was just having a bit fun and I believe you husband will thank me for it."

"He, and the rest of my crew. Those are some very horny people. Only last week I noticed Sulu eyeing Ensign Checkov's backside. Don't even get me started on all the couples Spock and me stumbled into in various supply-closets on my ship, in the last year alone."

"What were you and Spock doing looking into supply-closets?"

"Uhm..."

"I see..."

"Hey we were off shift!"

"Sure, you were, son."

**************


	4. Chapter Three: Human Customs

Golden Captain

Chapter Three: Human Customs

Author: BlackBunnySite

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Rating: M (at least)

Summary: Let's see what everyone, including the friends, are up to?!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to degrade a character created by someone else, as the work is FICTIONAL.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and all sorts of crazy shit.

Word Count: 1904

Notes: This is unbeataed.

Special Thanks for all the comments to: RuByMoOn17, LadyNathalie, my renji-kun, CountryPersonel, Tioman

neenabluegirl: I hope you like this part. I tried to make it fun to read. ^^

passionfornight: thank you, I really wanted to keep it light...for now.

Dilmn8: Yes, you're right, it will not stay as peaceful as it is.

Danaa: I've included a link to the Symbol at the start of the chapter

applepie1989: Hope you'll like the chapter also. I can elaborate about the partys a bit more if any of you want that.

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Yes, Winona Kirk is just one of my favorites. ^^

The Smybol on their wedding clothes you can find here

http:// blackbunnysite. livejournal. com/

*********

It had taken all her argumentive skills to get Spock, to leave the house. The last day before the wedding had seemed to be the worst.

Not only, had Starfleet insisted that a marriage of this magnitude, needed attending from all major diplomats, who had had a direct dealing with Spock and/or the Captain in the past, but also it was main event for earth.

Spock and Kirk were both the heroes who saved earth more than a year ago, so the press was all over it.

Winona and Sarek had been handling damage controle, and made sure that the press would stay away and the diplomats would be seated in the fifth row.

Jim had abided, but made it clear to Starfleet that his friends would be seated first.

The captain had been quiet aggitated, over the whole thing, so Spock had done his best to keep him sane. Doing so however had clearly left the Vulcan with a lot less energy, than normal.

Uhura was quiet happy that she'd managed to talk him to go with her in the first place. As they drove to the club were Scotty and the others were already waiting, she spent a thought or two about the Captain.

She was sure that by now, said man was already immersed in alkohol and strippers, McCoy was the trhowing the party after all.

They had had a slight disagreement over who would get who to attend their respective Bachelor-Parties. They had at last simply elected to draw tickets.

The whole crew had come together and either got a blue ticket, which meant he or she would attend Spocks party, or a red one which stood for the captain's.

It had been the easiest way to decide and she'd seen quiet a few people trying to persuade one of red group to exchange their tickets with a blue one.

Well, they were all in for a big surprise if they thought it would be boring.

No way! No how!

It would be awesome of that she was sure.

*****************

Jim was grinning from ear to ear. This club was awesome. The music was good, the people seemed nice and the VIP area was just cozy. There were two right next to each other only seperated with a dark blue veil. When he first saw it it looked just like a curtain that hid the wall, but when Bones opened the curtain a cheery "Congratiolations" was shouted out at him, from the people behind it. The blue material encircled the whole, rather large area in it.

Everyone seemed to have gotten a seat or sat on the lap of someone else. He was pulled in and once inside he noticed the the noise from outside was shut off, so he guessed the veil had a rather strong soundproof quality.

Before he knew it, there were all sorts of people claping him on the back and shouting their well wishes at him.

*****************

Bones knew he had to be extra sneaky to get this right. He couldn't let anybody ruin the surprise.

So he came up with a fool proof plan. When Uhura approached him about who he wanted to invite to Jim's party, he made her life rather diffcult, always trying to point out that Spock hadn't such a great relationship with anyone on board, besides their bridge crew any way. She argued for a while before frustration overtook her and she said they should just draw straws.

He pointed out a different option and so, the crew got to draw blue and red paper strips.

After the blue group was gone he told his party guests to keep the red stripes and show them to the barman when they arrived at the club. He would send them the correct adress over their Data Pads and then left.

If anyone wondered how he had just memorized everyone, still in the room they didn't comment on it.

So once that was taken care of there was only one thing still to do. Find Chekov.

The young ensin had been quiet happy to help and, with a bit of bribery, had agreed to send the invitation that Uhura and Scotty issued to every member of the Enterprise. He just had to make sure to delete the text of who's party it was, all they needed to know was that it was The Bachelor-Party. After that he called the club and told them to direct the people with red tickets to the right area, and anyone else who asked about the Party without a strip or a blue one to the other VIP lounge.

McCoy amused himself the rest of his free time to nagg Jim a bit and periodically annoy Spock. The last tricky part of this was the arrival. He had to time it with Uhuras and Spock's to the second.

When he saw them approaching the veil of their own VIP lounge, he took Jim to approach it from the exact oppossite.

So when the shouts of "Congratiolations" came out of the curtain, the echo that came from the otherside, wasn't really noticed by anyone.

It was funny as hell. Now he just needed to get Jim up on alcohol, before he made their presence known to the other party.

He really hoped Uhura made Spock do something really impulsive, when they interrupted them.

****************

Spock was not enjoying this one bit. Everyone else seemed to be perfectly happy, with all the drinks and the male and female strippers to lap said drinks up off.

He would have been fine with a nice evening with friends and quiet conversations and he really hoped, that Jim was still alive.

If this was what his human friends thought was acceptable for him he hated to think about what McCoy had devised for his lover.

It was alreay an hour gone by and Checkhov and Suly were drunk enough to dance in the middle of the floor...with each other.

Scotty had a giggling Nyota on his lap, as said woman rubbed herself against him with all the finesse of a sledge-hammer.

Various crew members did body-shots off some of the dancers or each other and Spock, really hoped that Jim was not doing something like that. He would have to kill him.

Suddenly he had a lap full of a very georgous woman, who was in a rather heavy state of undress and he flinched slighty.

"Doesn't look like you have all that much fun, honey." she whsiphered into his ear. "It's your last night of freedom, so let me make it a memorable one."

Spock swallowed. That didn't sound good.

**********

McCoy wanted to fall on his knees and thank all the gods he knew for this awesome turn of events. He had, after getting everyone to loosened up a bit, suggested they go look what goes on in the lounge next to them and everyone had happily agreed.

He and Jim were the first to enter through the veil and what he saw made him want to break out laughing madly. There was Spock, visibly uncomfortable, and he had a barely dressed woman on his lap.

Said womand was already getting up again, only to dance in front of the Vulcan at such a close proximity that McCoy could have been envious. But since he stood right next to a noticeble pissed of captain he wasn't really.

God, this was soooooo worth it. This show would be awesome.

Jim went rigid as he watched Spock and the Stripper in the middle of the room. Before he could stop himself he was right next to them and took a hold of her arm.

Visible startled she looked at him and sneered sligtly at him. "If you don't mind, I was performing for him. It's his party remember."

With narrowed eyes he released her and narrowed his eyes: "If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with my fiancé."

She blushed and took a step back at his cold tone, before fleeing to the otherside of the room.

As he turned himself fully to Spock, said Vulcan was already visibly pale. "Jim, I assure you, I had never intended that to happen. I was not aware what plans Nyota had made for this party...."

He trailed of at the calculating look in the blond man's eyes and awaited his answer with trepidation.

"Hey guys," the voice of Bones shouted suddenly and all eyes were on the entrance. "Fancy seeing you hear. What do you say we join the fun?"

"McCoy. What the hell?" Uhura shouted right back as the older man started to get the curtain down that separated the two VIP areas.

"What? You knew I was throwing Jim's Bachelor-Party tonight remember?" The doctor grinned at her obvious outrage and Scottys amusement.

"You didn't tell me it was right next to Spock's."

"You didn't tell me either, did you? I guess were even then." He smirked as both sides of the crew ripped the middle of the veil down that was between the two partys.

"Stupid bastard, evil, little...." the rest of Nyota's curses were drowned out by the music, that Sulu started to play at the middle of the DJ-booth, Checkhov leaning drunkenly against his side.

Jim turned his attention back to his lover, who had still not moved and seemed genuienly apollogetic. The blond could not hide his internal grin for long. He loosened his stance and slowly approached his vulcan. Jim put his hands on the arms of the easy chair and leaned over the taller man with a seductive smile.

"So? This is our party, right?!" He whispered. "So I can do whatever I like, right?"

His lover swallowed and said: "As this is custom among humans, I assume you would know better than I do, what your boundaries are."

"Of course." He intoned still smiling. "And since I don't have many, what I will do now, will be completely reasonable for me."

With that he started to move.

It was not something Spock had ever seen before in his captain. Sure he knew the man was gracefull and elegant when he wanted to but this.

This was really hard to describe. The blond managed, even though obviously with more cloth on then the other dancers, to make his blood boil. Jim didn't need to be naked to radiate sexuallity. It glinted from evey single move he made.

The slow erotic rolling of his hips, the delicate strechting of his neck near Spock's face. Even the chaste touch of his fingertips to Spock's face and hands.

He was entranced by the Captain's sensual dance. He wasn't the only one by far.

Since they were still in the presence of their friends, it was quiet difficult for them to miss their Captain's hot performance.

If either of the two highest commanding officer's had noticed anything than each other, they had seen a lot of flushed faces staring at them. Including Bones who discretly tried to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

Jim was completely concentrating on making Spock hot, though and the vulcan was happily getting there.

In the back of his mind, just as Jim was shaking his hips again in that very, very mouth-dying-motion in his direction, Spock thought that mabye Nyota had, had the right idea after all.

This gathering turned out to be more than acceptable.

****************

TO ALL OF MY READERS: I'll be away in the hospital for the next month or more so I don't know, when I'll be able to get another chapter done and uploaded.

So, be save my prettys and have fun with your life's. Believe me you have to make the most of it whenever you can. ^^

Bye *wink*


	5. Chapter Four: Relatives

Golden Captain

Chapter Four: Relatives

Author: BlackBunnySite

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Rating: M (at least)

Summary: Relatives....sometimes you want to get rid of the lot!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to degrade a character created by someone else, as the work is FICTIONAL.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and all sorts of crazy shit.

Word Count: 2334

Notes: This is unbeataed. Sorry, it took me so long guys.

It was thirty minutes before the ceremony would start and this was definetively not what Jim had expected. Of course he knew that uncle Frank wasn't the sanest person anymore, not to mention he still had his doubts about the rest of the family, but this was just painful.

"Ah Jamie, my boy!" The grey haired man said as he threw an arm around the captains shoulders. Frank was wearing a strange combination of bright pink and yellow, a suit that was only appropriate if he tried to blind someone. He also wore a very old fashioned brown hat decorated with a long green feather. It was a nightmare. Jim really wanted to lock him in the closet and never let him out again. Could this day actually get any worse?

"I'm so happy that you want me to perform the ceremony."

Of course it could.

"Uhm....uncle Frank...Admiral Pike is going to marry us. Didn't mom tell you?!"

The older man's smiled faltered and his eyes started to glister. This was not good. "Oh....sorry, Jamie...I must have forgotten, probably inhaled to much pixy dust on my last hunt."

"Pixy dust?" The blond asked confused. "I didn't know they let you go on hunts at the clinic?"

Uncle Frank sighed and sunk into a chair next to the kitchen table. "They don't but every now and then nurse Shannon allows us to roam the garden for pixies. It is always quiet nice....Well, whatever Jamie, my boy. Where shall I stand? And what do you want me to read from for the ceremony? I'm so happy, that you let me marry you!" The oler man smiled like it was the best day in his life and however much Jim had wanted not to get even more embarassed, he just couldn't say no.

So he just smiled and said: "I'm glad too, uncle Frank. Look why don't you wait here. I'll send someone to get you when it's time."

"Of yourse my boy. You know I would do anything for you!" His uncle hugged him and Jim returned the embrace. Now he just had to explain to Pike....and Spock.

Holy Mother of New Vulcan....

"....ah, don't worry about it, Jim." The admiral said with a smile. "If it means this much to your uncle I won't make a fuss. Is he actually allowed to marry you?"

Jim nodded with a tint of red on his cheeks. "He's a certified minister. He's completely lost his marbles, but he's still allowed to marry people...."

Pike snickered and patted the blond on the back. "I can't wait. I'm so glad to be seated in the first row."

"That is completely illogical, Jim." Spock said with a stern look. "Your mother told me that he lives in an asylum and currently believes he's the lord of the shadow goblins. A species that, as I recall, does not exist. Administering the vows, will be completely out of his grasp."

Jim knew this would be difficult, but he just could not let uncle Frank down.

"Spock, please. It means so much to him and he actually is a certified minister. He was there for me, whenever he could and he loves me. Please Spock. I know it isn't customary, not even on earth, but he is so happy about it..."

A look of pure desperation was on Jim's face and Spock knew he would give in. He always did when it was something that important to his soul mate.

Spock sighed and kissed Jim's cheek. "If it is that important to you I will concede. They are, after all, more your customs than mine."

The blond huggged his bond mate tightly and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks Spock, it means a lot. And whenever you get embarassed by something he says, just know I'm right there with you, getting embarassed also."

"I suppose that is your human way of comforting me?!"

Everyone was seated and, as the melody strated to play, the hushed whispers stopped and the guests turned in their seats.

Spock and Jim walked down the aisle, side by side and smiling nervously and the music stopped a soon as the were at the podium.

As they stood before the altar, Sam guided uncle Frank before them and Spock nearly had a heart attack. He could hear gasps and snickers around the tent and Jim turned to glare at his crew, who wisely shut up.

Frank just grinned, as if nothing was wrong and clapped his hands together.

"Welcome people, it is an honor for me to be here today. I'm so happy that our little Jamie darling is getting married." Jim's face bloomed red and their guests giggled.

"Yes, yes, Jamie was always quiet the charmer, but let me tell you the boy is smart. I remember when he flooded the high school with green jelly without even beeing there and the school had to be closed for a whole week."

"Awesome, Captain!" Came a shout from his crew's ranks and there were more giggles as Jim blushed even more.

He shyly peeked over to Spock who, even though he seemed to try hard, couldn't supress a small smile.

"And Sparky here," Frank said an gestured at Spock, who flinched at the name, as more crew members, family AND Pike started to laugh even more. Jim also had to snort and put a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter.

"He must be one hell of a fellow if he can keep up with little Jamie, he's such a trouble magnet, but a sweet one. With all the chaos that he gets tangled up with, he'll practicall need a knight in shining armor. To bad you're wearing black, Speak."

The laughter died down slowly and Frank gestured to the pair.

Jim smiled and nodded and then turned to Spock to hold out his hands. The Vulcan took them and the blond started to speak.

"Spock, you have been by my side for barely a year, but I know that no one is so right for me as you are. You're my warmth when I'm cold. You're my calm, when I'm wild. You're everything I'll ever need. And even when we don't agree you support me. I feel safe near you and stronger than I thought I could be, because I know you're right there beside me. Whatever happens know that you will always have every part of me. My mind, my body, my soul and my heart. I will never belong to someone else, but you."

He had tried to get his soul into the words, but as he held Spock's hands he also sent his love over to him through their bond. Jim could feel the emotion be returned from his soul mate.

"Jim, I have never met a person like you. You are impulsive, unpredictable and definitively brave..."

A tiny smiled played at the corner of the Vulcan's lips. It had taken him quiet a while to get the speech right. It needed to be romantic and yet it was difficult to let go of the vulcan principles of decorum, that were ingrained in him.

"Your spirit, devotion and your love have facinated me from the start and I am glad to have the honor to call you mine as I am yours. You surprise me everyday with something unexpeted and I will happily devote the rest of my life to finding out all there is to know about you. You helped me, when I needed a friend, your love has gotten me through the darkest of times and I will always return your feelings, of that I am sure. I will stand by you forever, protect you and be yours for as long as we live. You have my heart, my body, mind and soul."

They just smiled and looked into each others eyes and Jim could feel the energy bustle between them were their hands touched. He could hear faint sniffing noises in the background, but he was to caught in Spock's sight to really register it.

Suddenly there was a clapping of hands and both turned to Frank again, who was smiling like crazy.

"Wonderful, wondeful. Am I ever glad to hand our little Jamie over to you, Spot. You're a real fine lad, perfect. So....uhm....oh yes....The rings please." Frank cleared his throath importantly as the crew giggled again.

Grinning Bones and Uhura stepped forwart to hand the pair the golden rings.

Jim took his from Bones and slowly put it on Spock's finger. Then Spock carefully put his ring on Jim's hand. Both smiled at each other and then turned back to Frank.

"Oh....oh yes....So do you Jamie baby, take this man...or is he an elf? He's got really cool ears, hasn't he...." Jim was so happy he just didn't care. Also the people he loved were all here and they had fun. That was what mattered.

"Well, whatever....Jamie do you take this man to be your knight in shining amor?"

Jim tried really hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help a little snort.

"I do!"

"Do swear to make him breakfast and not to paint him pink in his sleep?"

Jim snickered again and nodded. "I swear."

"And you...uhm...Spock? Do you take Jamie to be your lawfull wedded trouble magnet?"

Spock's eyebrow twitched. "I do!"

"Do you promise to tell him how pretty he is and not to leave him alone with strange men, giving out free candy?"

The Vulcan's other eyebrow twitched as more snickers were heared from the guests.

"I do!"

"That's a good boy!" Frank cooed as patted Spock on the head.

"Well then. I know pronounce you knight and trouble magnet. You may make out in front of your friends!"

Jim giggled again and shook his head, before he leaned up to kiss his husband.

Spock pulled the other man into his arms and softly returned the kiss, as around them their friends cheered.

'I love you, Spock.' The blond sent his commander.

'I love you to, Jim....but I will kill your family if they ever make us go through something like this again.'

Jim snorted and just nodded his agreement. 'As will I, Spock, as will I...'

*************Reception Time******************

His mother had really gone overboard with the decorations. Everything in the hall was white, gold and blue. The tables were covered with the softest cloth he had ever felt, the chandeliers were blinking like crazy and everywhere he looked the were his blue flowers. Their table was on a podium a little higher than the other table and it was only for family and his most dearest friends.

Jim and Spock, of course, sat in the middle. Bones sat on his right side, while Sarek was seated on Spocks left. Winona was next to Bones and then came Frank, Sam and his family. Admiral Pike, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu sat besides Sarek.

Jim just hoped Bones would not torture him to bad, he was already sweating it because of Uhura. After all Spock was her ex-boyfriend.

As soon as everyone was seated, Bones stood up and called for attention.

"Hello guys," The doctor began grinning and Jim already wanted to hide.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Leanard McCoy and have the dubious honor of being Jim's best friend. As we first met, the first thing I told him was that I might throw up on him. Needles to say he instantly was attracted to my grouchy charms." There were snickers among the audiance and Bones continued.

"He always had a thing for strange people, which is why it didn't really surprise me, that he married Spock."

At that Spock glared at him, but wisely refraind from pinching the doctor.

"However, Jim is also one of the smartest people I know and therefore it was kind of logical that he and Spock would hit it of, eventually. I know that many people have observed the differences between them, but some, like me also know that they are not that different at all. They are smart, kind, loyal and brave. Who knows them, is aware that there are no better guys around anywhere. As a team they have managed to overcome the most complicated and dangerous problems and have, quiet often, saved their crews collective asses. I also know that they love each other more than we will ever know and that together they can do anything. So, pick up your 2000 credit champagne glasses and toast. To Jim and Spock. May they always be there to save our hides!"

"To Jim and Spock!"

*********

"Jim, it will be quiet difficult to dance, if we cannot establish who should lead." Spock pointed out as they tumbled over the dancefloor.

"Well, why should you lead. We're nearly the same height!"

"To the contrary. I'm a few inches taller, which is no surprise, since I'm still growing."

At that the blond stopped cold. "What? Why? You didn't tell me that."

"I'm vulcan and Vulcans continue to grow until they are fully developed which ends at 30."

"Are just telling me I married an underage Vulcan. I'm not going to end up in jail, am I?!"

"I'm not an adolescent. Now stop your fussing." With that he took his husbands hips and started to lead the slow dance. The blond just gave in, as he still had to swallow the fact, that Spock would soon be even taller than him. Well, it was never boring around Spock that was for sure. Jim was tempted to ask if other parts of his husband would also continue to grow.

"Yes, that is a distinct possibility." Spock said and looked into his Captain's eyes with a hint of amusement. Jim blushed, he had completely forgotten, that they could read each others minds, if they didn't shield.

"Well, that's good to know....."

************

Authors Notes: Again guys, I'm really sorry, but real life has me in it's claws and I'm stressing out. Never had that much to learn in such a short period of time before.

Well, At least I'm out of the hospital, but thanks to stupidity, I might have to go back next week for some time. Christmas at the hospital, Oh Huraaa....*sigh*

Hopefully, I'll only have to stay a few hours for a check up.

Okay, I'll try to update after christmas.

Have fun, kids. I hope you all get your christmas wishes fullfilled.

Sends hugs and kisses...and snowman-cookies. ^^


End file.
